


brand new person (same old mistakes)

by trixiespixies



Category: Star Wars, Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Bottom Kylo Ren, Bottom!Reader, Choking, Dom/sub, Dominant Kylo Ren, F/M, Force Bond (Star Wars), Force Choking (Star Wars), Kylo Ren Angst, Light BDSM, Protective Kylo Ren, Sexual Tension, Top Kylo Ren, life is hard for two hot headed commanders, sub!Reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-15
Updated: 2020-07-15
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:41:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,009
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25287745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trixiespixies/pseuds/trixiespixies
Summary: It’s really a fight for dominance between the two Commanders, both making fools of themselves as they wrestle each other on the ground.“You think I’m afraid of you? Intimidated by you?” You hissed, elbow jabbing into Kylo’s stomach. “I’ll say it again; I’m not your bitch.”———————————
Relationships: Ben Solo | Kylo Ren/Reader, Ben Solo/Reader, Ben Solo/You, Kylo Ren & Reader, Kylo Ren/Original Character(s), Kylo Ren/Original Female Character(s), Kylo Ren/Reader, Kylo Ren/You
Comments: 3
Kudos: 24





	brand new person (same old mistakes)

Training could be worse. 

But it could also be better. 

“Do you always fight like a little bitch?” You sneered, quickly swiping the blood from your split lip. 

“Do you always have to bitch?” Ren snapped back as his foot connected with your shin, sending you straight to the training mat. 

“Maybe if you knew how to fight like the _badass_ you supposedly are.” 

Your arm wrapped around his thigh, and with all your strength, you yanked him to the ground with you, wasting no time to show dominance. 

“I don’t need to know hand to hand when I’ve got a lightsaber.” Kylo hissed, trying to buck you off of him. 

“And if it’s not around? If it’s knocked from your hand?” You replied, elbowing him in the shoulder to pin him down. 

You stared at him for a moment, watching the small cut above his eyebrow trickle blood. You had opened it only minutes before when you landed a smack to his face with the palm of your hand. 

Your distraction was noted by Kylo, who used that time to push you off with the force. Grabbing your shoulders, he twisted you down until his large forearm was around your neck, applying enough pressure to only slightly cut off your oxygen. 

“Then I’ll just do this.” He mumbled in your ear, his breath uneven and quick. 

A loud alarm blared, signaling your training session was over. Kylo’s arm didn’t budge, not until your hand moved behind you to press against his eyebrow cut. He hissed in pain, right in your ear, before his arm loosened and he let you go. 

“Stars, you got my lip good.” You grumbled, still tasting metal as your tongue slid along the throbbing cut. 

“My shoulder is going to be bruised from your bony elbow.” Kylo responded, pressing a sweat towel against his own cut. 

“Oh I’m sorry, Commander, did my dainty little self give you an ouchie?” You smirked, redoing the bun your hair had once been in. 

“You’re very brave talking to me like that. Anyone else would be dead by now.” He spoke seriously, glaring for a moment before you watched him slip his robes, followed by his helmet, back on. 

“That’s because we’re _equals_ , Ren. I’m not your little bitch like everyone else on this ship.” You replied smartly, watching his hand curl into a fist. 

“Commanders,” General Hux’s voice interrupted, which made you roll your eyes. 

“What is it?” Kylo’s mutual annoyance wasn’t hidden by the mask. 

“Snoke would like to speak with you both.”

“About what?” You asked as you gathered your belongings and raised an eyebrow. 

“It seems the resistance is being led by a young woman.” Hux sneered, and you narrowed your eyes at him. 

“And what’s the problem with a woman leader, Hux? Go ahead, I’m all ears.” You challenged him, your own fist curling into a ball. 

“Well, to start with, they’re incredibly emotional—“

You wasted no time lifting your hand, embracing Hux in a choke hold with the force. Your fingers curled a tad bit tighter, enjoying watching him struggle and grab at his own neck. 

“Really? Because I don’t feel anything right now. No remorse, no sadness, no pity. No emotions. Nothing.” You spoke casually, watching him struggle for a few more moments before dropping him to the ground. “Try to be a little less misogynistic next time, yeah? You’re dismissed.” 

You could hear Kylo’s laughter in your head, and you hummed, clearly pleased with yourself before you exited out of the training center. 

Ren followed behind you, the two of you walking in silence, the only sound being both of your boots leave heavy steps in the empty hallways. 

Kylo Ren and yourself were the two youngest, and strongest, force users in the galaxy. Your grandfather had been Palpatine, the great Darth Sith, hence your strength in the force from a young age. You had never learned Kylo’s past— you didn’t know where he came from, who he was before the First Order, or how he had come to be so skilled with the force. It was never spoke of. 

When Snoke had found you struggling to survive, alone and lost on an abandoned planet, he brought you in and introduced you to the First Order. Kylo had ruled as Commander alone for a good time before you had met him, and with his mental and physical training, you had become his equal.

You were lucky. It was known that Kylo Ren wasn’t even _close_ to being a kind person. He had been an absolute dick when you had first began training with him, but once he realized you weren’t going to take shit from him, you’d gained respect. 

Your acquaintance with him was almost close to friendship _.  
  
_

 _Almost_.

The two of you were unsure of Snoke’s intentions. You assumed one of you would have to end up killing the other. 

You’d worry about that bridge when you get there.

Luke Skywalker had disappeared, but despite what everyone thought, you never believed he was actually gone. You could still feel a disturbance in the force, likely from him and the Resistance. You were set on finding out where he was hiding. 

The door opened, and you stepped inside with Kylo on your tail. The two of you walked closer to the giant hologram as the door slid shut, your steps stopping only feet from Snoke. 

Kylo took a knee in a bow, and you did the same, gazing up at the large blue light with a nod of your head. 

“There’s a girl,” Snoke began immediately, his voice cut in a growl. “She’s leading the Resistance. We have to take her down. You both have to. Capture her.”

Kylo spoke first, his mask shielding his emotions. “Where is she?”

You could feel Kylo’s worry in your own mind. 

“Jakku,” he sneered, face twisted in disgust. “You’re both to go out there and get her. Do not come back empty handed.” 

You felt promise of a threat in his words, and you knew Kylo could feel it, too. 

“We won’t let you down, Supreme Leader.” You spoke confidently, nodding your head. “I think it’s time I learn the ways of a saber, sir.” 

Snoke’s face twisted into a look of impressed, before he turned to Kylo. 

“Is she ready, Ren?”

“No.” He spoke, not missing a beat. 

Your head turned to Kylo quickly, anger in your chest as you spoke calmly. “Why not?” 

“You aren’t mentally strong enough to find and retrieve it if it is lost. Especially in a battle when many other things are happening.” 

“Supreme Leader Snoke, I am ready. My mental strength has increased incredibly in these last three months, not to mention in the last year that I’ve been with the First Order.” 

You tried your hardest to not sound like a whining child, head high as you cursed Kylo out in your head. 

“When Ren decides you’re ready, then you may learn the ways. You’re both dismissed.” Snoke’s hologram disappeared, making both you and Kylo stand. 

As you began to walk toward the door, Snoke reappeared, his voice making you flinch slightly in surprise. 

“I forgot to mention, the girl is gifted in the force. Do not let her hear you. And do not come back unless you have her.” 

His voice was teasing, tormenting almost. He knew it was going to be difficult for his two Commanders. He loved to see the two of you struggle. 

“Yes, sir.” Kylo responded, bowing his head until Snoke was gone again. 

The door _whooshed_ open, and as soon as you both were in the hallway, a string of curse words fell from Kylo’s mouth. He reached for his saber, and you knew he was ready to slash the walls in a bitch fit. 

Your eyes narrowed in on his saber, your mind focusing in on it before you held out your hand, the weapon flying into your grip before Kylo could even touch it. 

“What was it you said? I wasn’t strong enough to retrieve one?” You hissed, glaring at the man in front of you. “Train me.” 

“You won’t be able to do it in battle. There’s too much going on.” His dark voice answered as he used the force himself to take his weapon back. 

Grounding your teeth in anger, you turned on your heel, storming away from the man just in time to miss his daily tantrum. 

You headed straight to your quarters, the large room opening once you entered your passcode. Immediately stripping off your sweaty training clothes, you headed for a cold shower. 

You stared at yourself in the large mirror, taking in the ways you’ve changed since joining the First Order. You were definitely fitter; toned and tight, defined muscles in your legs and arms. Your hair was long, and for the first time you can remember, it was healthy. It had a shine to it that you’d never had before. Other than tired circles beneath your eyes, your skin was smooth and cared for from luxury skincare you’d received over the last year. 

Finally stepping into the cold water, you let out a deep breath before beginning the routine of washing your body, hair, and face. 

Your mind wandered to the girl from the Resistance, and easily, an image of her popped in your head. You could clearly see her dark hair done up in little buns, her freckles along her soft facial features, and her skinny, yet fit, build. You couldn’t make out her background, but she was a clear vision. 

_She’s not on Jakku._

Kylo’s voice rang into your mind, making you jump slightly before huffing in annoyance. 

_I’m showering, dude. Can’t you invade my head another time?_

_I’m blocking out the image of you. I’m not a pig, not like Hux._

_Calling Hux a pig is only the tip of the iceberg._

You giggled to yourself, rinsing away the last of the suds before turning your shower off and slipping into a soft robe. 

_Where is she, then?_

You asked Ren, beginning your after shower skin and hair care while awaiting a response. 

_Coruscant._

_You’re telling me that the girl dressed in literal rags is on the richest planet?_ You asked, having a hunch he was messing with you. 

_She’s hiding. She isn’t alone._ Kylo answered, honesty in his tone. 

_How do you know?_

_Spies._

Despite spending a year in the First Order, there were still so many secrets and unexpected things you’d learn each day. 

_There’s three of them. Two men and the girl._ Kylo spoke again, this time, vision of him coming into your surroundings as you applied your moisturizer.

He had stripped his robes and helmet, now in his clothes from training earlier. You could see what you assumed to be his dark bedroom walls behind him, since you’d never actually been in his quarters. He was watching you closely, a look of amusement on his features.

“Then we better come back with three prisoners.” You responded, finishing rubbing the lotion in. “What?”

“Nothing, nothing.” Kylo shrugged. “We leave tomorrow. 0600 sharp.” 

“Lovely,” You muttered, taking note that it was already midnight. “Now go away.” 

Kylo chuckled quietly, and if you hadn’t been watching or listening, you wouldn’t have heard it. It made you smile, the pressure in both of your heads disappearing as the vision of each other went away. 

Once you changed into your silk pajamas, you struggled to get comfortable in bed, giving up on an attempt to sleep. 

Tomorrow was going to be your first mission as a Commander, and saying you were nervous was an understatement. You didn’t doubt your force skills, nor did you doubt Kylo communicating and protecting you. No, you worried about the girl. How was she powerful enough to once be a nobody, to now lead the Resistance?

Her story felt too similar, too much like your own. It made your stomach twist in uncertainty, worried thoughts clouding your mind until you finally passed out. 

  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> helloooo! this is my first attempt in the Star Wars fandom, and I’m hoping it goes/ends well! please feel free to leave suggestions/critiques with your comments, I love to hear/read them! it helps me to grow as a writer! <3


End file.
